ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Juri Bytchkov
| image2 = | image3 = | posting = [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda, NCC-77000]] | position = Chief of Communications | species = Miran | gender = Male | birth = October 25, 1956 | death = | birthplace = Leningrad, Soviet Russia, Miri (modern New Vulcan) | height = 4'5" (1.3m) | weight = 68 lbs. (31kg) | eyes = Hazel | hair = Sandy Blond }} =Personal Details= Biographical Profile A 50 year veteran of Starfleet, Juri Aleksandrovich, or Jura, is a proud piece of living history. His gift with languages can be traced to his origins on Miri's nameless planet. A Soviet Russian of Ukrainian decent, Jura grew up learning three languages. When the disastrous outbreak of the Life Prolongation Virus occurred in the 1960's, Jura found himself not only abandoned and under attack by the enraged 'grups' driven mad by disease but he now also had to care for his younger brother, Mika. Against all odds, Jura brought the two of them through the worst of it and led his brother south to the Black Sea. There the two subsided for some three hundred years before the Vulcans arrived in 2359, in search of a new homeworld. With Vulcans immune to the mutated form of the Life Prolongation Virus, the Vulcans could safely interact with the surviving population in order to preserve the race and also capitalize on the opportunity the situation presented. The Mirans had a world and no 'people', or at least no adults on it. The Vulcans had no world of their own. Jura and Mika were discovered south of Kiev, who remained as staunchly defensive toward these aliens as they had the grups that had for so long tormented them. Taken in, cleaned up, given proper nutrition and education, the two were slowly socialized back into the norms of society. Eventually they were adopted as a pair by a childless Vulcan couple, who retain custody of the younger sibling to this day. Jura's education showed him to be a tactile learner who was mechanically apt, leading to his encouragement toward machines and robotics. His work in applied mechanical engineering paired well when he met a Miran pilot from New Zealand, Jura adapting a Tellarite shuttlepod for him to enter into the amateur racing circuit around the Federation. When the pilot later got accepted into the professional circuit, Jura came along as the crew chief. The vocation didn't sit well at home, where Jura's adoptive parents encouraged the boy to discover a way to make a more meaningful use of his talents. When the Klingon Empire withdrew from the Khitomer Accords and the Federation felt itself edge close to war once more that use became more apparent. Enlisting in Starfleet, Jura faced a number of policies that were intended to prevent the Mirans from combat service and he wound up as a transporter systems technician on a cargo and supply ship, the USS Kiska. When his career seemed at a 'glass ceiling' as a second class petty officer in the transporter systems rating, a career counselor suggested that Jura consider converting to maintenance cryptologic technician. That moved turned out to be the cornerstone of Jura's development. Working alongside the linguists, it became quickly apparent that Jura had a gift for language as he started picking up Romulan and Klingon on his own, having found it useful in the work that he was doing. He began work on Cardassian interpretive material for the USS Enterprise-C and, later, followed its Commanding Officer to space station Deep Space Nine following the ship's destruction in 2355. He received a warrant as an expert xenolinguist technician from the Secretary of the Starfleet in 2362, attending an intensive course in comparative xenolinguistics at the science academy on New Vulcan - his homeworld. During the Dominion War, Jura served as the Assistant Chief Communications Officer for the Miranda-class USS Nautilus. Following the war, Jura became a teacher at Starfleet Academy. It was while there that he received a commission as a limited duty officer, beginning his tour as a master warrant officer and leaving as an ensign. A follow-on assignment to Starfleet Command took Jura away from any active linguistic work and instead placed him as the community manager for xenolinguistic warrant officers and limited duty officers. Having been driven nearly mad by paperwork, Jura cut himself orders for the first starship that came available; the starship Miranda. Linguistic Proficiency *Fluency: Russian, Ukrainian, Vulcan, Romulan, Klingon *Trained: Cardassian, Dominionese *Novice: Bajoran, Molokani Personal Interests *Ice skating *Russian Hockey (Bandy) *Chess (traditional, 3D, and kal-toh) =Service Record= Enlisted *2335-2336, Recruit, Starfleet Basic Training (Engineering Apprenticeship Training) *2336-2338, Crewman, Auxiliaries Division, USS Kiska *2338-2339, Transporter Specialist 3rd Class, Auxiliaries Division, USS Kiska *2340-2345, Transporter Specialist 2nd Class, Auxiliaries Division, USS Kiska *2346-2347, Rating Conversion to Cryptologic Technician (Maintenance), CTM 'C School' *2348-2350, Cryptologic Technician (Maintenance) 1st Class, Intel Department, USS Nautilus *2350-2351, Rating Conversion to Cryptologic Technician (Interpretive), CTI 'C' School *2352-2355, Cryptologic Technician (Interpretive) 1st Class, USS Enterprise-C *2355-2360, Chief Cryptologic Technician (Interpretive), Deep Space Nine *2360-2362, Senior Chief Cryptologic Technician (Interpretive), Deep Space Nine Warrant Officer (Xenolinguist Technician) *2362-2363, Warrant Officer Candidate, Officer Candidate School, Earth *2364-2366, Warrant Officer, Student, New Vulcan Science Academy *2367-2369, Chief Warrant Officer, Asst. Chief Communications Officer, USS Nautilus *2370-2374, Senior Warrant Officer, Acting Chief Communications Officer, USS Nautilus *2375-2381, Master Warrant Officer, Professor of Xenolinguistic Studies, Starfleet Academy Commissioned (Limited Duty Officer) *2382-2384, Ensign, Professor of Xenolinguistic Studies, Starfleet Academy *2385-2387, Lieutenant Junior Grade, LDO/CWO Detailer, Starfleet Command *2387-PRES, Lieutenant, Chief of Communications, [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]] Starfleet Decorations Reprimands =Miscellaneous Information= Family *Father: Aleksandr Aleksandrovich Bytchkov (d. circa 1966) *Mother: Maria Ivanova Bytchkov (d. circa 1966) *Brother: Mikhail Aleksandrovich "Mika" Bytchkov (b. February 9, 1961) *Adoptive Mother: T'Par (as of 2259) *Adoptive Father: Sobor (as of 2259) Special Notes =Uniforms= Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Senior Staff Category:Operations Personnel Category:Communications Personnel Category:Lieutenants Category:Mirans Category:Player Characters Category:Academy Personnel